From Here On
by the de-anoned anon
Summary: xXx "I could never hate you, no matter what you did. Even when you become even more powerful, I'll always see you as the little child who carried rabbits and ran away when discovered he was spying." xXx De-anon from kink meme.


**Prompt:** _http: / i302. photobucket. com/albums /nn84/lupinepyrefly _

_I found the picture, I think the picture is adorable._  
_So, America's a bit sad about something, don't care what, Finland tries to cheer him up. Pairing or no pairing is up to anon, but I'd like it to stay mild._

**

* * *

**

_**January 1942**_

"He's betrayed us for those three fools. What are you going to do about it?" Russia walked in circles around America, smirking at the nation's discomfort but inability to do anything about it. He leaned in closer until his icy breath whispered harshly against America's ear. "I heard he signed the Anti-Comintern Pact in November…" America stiffened considerably, but remained silent.

"…and since Japan sent his planes to your precious Hawai'i…" Russia slammed a file on the table standing next to them. "It's him…" He tore a document into shreds and pulled out a lighter. "…Italy…" A flame flickered to life and Russia dropped it onto the pile of papers, violet eyes shining brightly in excitement. "…and Germany."

America watched the papers burn, wilting and blackening under the fire's hot gaze.

* * *

_**June 30, 1944**_

No matter what, a nation had to listen to his government: be it a monarchy, a tyranny, or a democracy. If a nation was ordered to shoot down his own citizen, he was forced to oblige. If a nation was told to stab his own ally in the back, then he must comply.

It was heartbreaking.

But America forced himself to keep it in and ilive up/i to his current status as a superpower, especially if he was a new one at that.

Although at that moment America wished for nothing more than to crawl under the nearest rock and shoot himself in the head for what he was about to do. He shouldn't have to do this, but he had enough on his plate to worry about…and Russia's constant pressuring didn't help matters.

America figured he might as well just tell Finland to drop dead.

He rather liked Finland; the small Nordic was kind to America, always so open about everything, and never once did he turn America away when he went to visit Finland. And America felt happier and more content than he had in years because Finland would simply smile, hand him a cup of coffee and some snacks and make small talk and him and America should go out for lunch one day, it's been much too long!

And now, standing in front of Finland's door, America mentally slapped himself because he had to convince himself that the whole time, it was really just _Tino_ who was the kindhearted one, not Finland. And it was _Tino_, not Finland that _Alfred_ liked, whereas America was supposed to hate Finland.

Yet he couldn't bring himself as America, nor as Alfred, to hate him, because Finland (or Tino) had done nothing wrong…

The door seemed farther away than it should've been, and America's hand felt thirty pounds heavier than it was supposed to be, but damnit all, he was supposed to be _heroic_ and not at all nervous about what he was about to do!

"Ah, America! What brings you by here?" Damn, why did Finland have to look out his window and notice America standing there?

"I…" _was forced here by my boss_ "…in the neighborhood and just wanted to…" _cut off any ties we may have with each other_ "…see how you were doing. How are you?" America inwardly prayed that Finland wouldn't be able to see through his blatant lie, but for now it seemed that Fate was on his side.

"I'm good. This whole war business is hard, but then again, isn't it always?" Finland smiled sadly, and America felt like a total asshole.

"Y-yeah…"

Finland stretched in his doorway and cracked his neck in place. "So…did you really come by just to see how I was, or does this visit pertain to our status as nations?" Once again, America realized just how young he was compared to the rest of the world.

"Well…" America clenched his fists tightly and took a deep breath. "Yes, it does. I'm afraid with this war, I will be forced to sever any relations we may have with each other. I hope this does not cause you any inconvenience." America bowed his head and stared at the ground before turning around and walking away from Finland's house, not looking back once.

* * *

_**early 1945**_

While it seemed like the war was coming to a close, the Allied Meetings were still heavy with depression. Although America had bounded into the war with enthusiasm (despite his slight limp in his right leg) claiming that they would all kick "some Fascist ass", now he simply wished for it to be over and done with.

England sighed and organized some files. He needed to talk to America about purchasing some more weapons, but he wasn't sure if there was enough money left…

"Mr. Jones! Sir! Mr. Jones!" A soldier burst into the conference room, waving a paper around frantically. America glanced up and regarded his citizen with a small smile. "Oh. Hello there. Can I help you?"

It took a minute for the man to catch his breath, and the rest of the Allies shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "News…from…the Capitol…" He handed America the paper he'd been holding, then collapsed on the floor, slipping blissfully into unconsciousness. America read the note, eyes growing wide.

He stood up and packed his files away. England lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, France watched him with vague amusement and Russia glared from his seat. "Sorry to break up the party, but I've gotta go. Busy busy with work and all that..." America dashed out of the room, unaware that his briefcase had unlatched and his papers flew out behind him.

Russia stooped and picked up the message that the soldier had brought and read it quickly, his anger growing with every second.

* * *

_**March 1, 1945**_

Finland glanced around the building. No one down that hallway, and no one down this hallway. He ducked into the nearest room, half expecting to see a young nation munching happily on his snacks, but the room was unoccupied.

America should've been here. His president was here, his delegates were here and yet...the nation itself was gone. Of course, Finland hadn't seen America since last year, but he really should have enough manners to show up at his own legation opening! He shook his head before smiling. Finland couldn't be too angry at America; he was still a child compared to the rest of them.

A large crowd walked past Finland but he didn't bother looking for America because by now it was quite obvious that he wasn't going to be here for...

"America!" One person in the group flinched and ducked around a corner, disappearing from Finland's sights. Well, if America wanted to play like that...

Finland darted past the group with a few 'excuse me's' and 'I'm sorry that was your foot' and sprinted down the hallway. Damn, America was fast when he wanted to be! "Wait! America, slow down!"

"Never! You'll capture me and throw me in a dungeon where I'll-Oomph!" America ran straight into Sweden who watched (or glared) America fumble before falling backwards on his backside. Finland caught up to America and smiled at Sweden. "Thank you for stopping him, Sve."

Sweden grunted and walked away, leaving America alone with Finland. "Sweden! Hey man, where're you going? Don't leave me by myself with..." America glanced up at Finland. "...hey there Finland, looking good. You working out?"

Finland remained mute and pulled America up by his elbow and dragged him into the nearest room. He checked to make sure it was empty before tossing America in unceremoniously and shutting the door behind them. Finland crossed his arms and watched America pick himself off the ground ungracefully, muttering something inaudible under his breath.

"America...have you been avoiding me?"

"W-what? No!" America laughed. "That's a good joke there, Finland. Ya'll almost had me going for a second. Why would I avoid you?" Finland sighed before crouching down so he could look at America in the eye. America fidgeted and buried his head in his arms. "Mm mffkm fnmmmf."

"I'm sorry, America, I couldn't understand you."

America looked back up, his face flushing from embarassment. "I didn't want you to hate me."

Finland stared at America incredulously. A child indeed! "Why would I hate you?"

"'Cause y'know...the whole cutting ties thing. Wasn't as bad as declaring war, but still..." America's voice trailed off until he burst out and started talking about random things, waving his hands around for emphasis and successfully interrupting Finland every time he tried to speak. It wasn't until a few moments later that he realized that this was how America calmed himself down. Like a little child...

Finland placed his hands on both sides of America's face, effectively calming him down. He leaned in a little closer, causing America's blush to bloom an even brighter red. "I could never hate you, no matter what you did. Even if you become even more powerful, I'll always see you as the little child who carried rabbits and ran away when discovered he was spying."

He nuzzled America's nose playfully, giggling at the soft touchs. "_Pikkuveljeni_..."

* * *

**A/N: **So, first time writing Finland. I really don't know much about the guy, other than the "Battle for America" strips I've read.

-When Finland joined the Axis Powers, the United States refused to declare war on them, despite the constant pressuring from the Soviet Union.  
-June 30, 1942, the U.S. cut off any diplomatic ties with Finland, but still didn't declare war.  
-early 1945, Finland withdrew from the war and revolted against German troops.  
-March 1, 1945, the U.S. government reopened its legation in Helsinki, and began negotiations on August 20, 1945. On August 31, the two nations re-established relations.

_Pikkuveljeni _means "my little brother."

Historically inaccurate, I know. Just...don't. It's disgusting how bad I researched the information for this. And there are SO many mistakes...I tossed this together haphazardly over a few hours, so yeah. But if you could be an amazing random person, wanna point out any grammatical mistakes? And/or punctational errors?


End file.
